


Apenas uma Experiência

by Holanda



Category: RWBY
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Raven Dom, Raven and Tai have an established relationship, Raven is also new to BDSM and sometimes doesn't know what she is doing, Rosebird, Safewords, Sensation Play, Summer starts at BDSM, Summer sub, Tickling
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holanda/pseuds/Holanda
Summary: Summer sabe que Raven e Taiyang tem um relacionamento um pouco fora do padrão, quando ela recebe uma oportunidade de experimentar um pouco dessa vida, a jovem Rose acaba deixando sua curiosidade falar mais alto e aceita se entregar nas mãos de sua amiga dominadora.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long (unilateral)
Kudos: 2





	Apenas uma Experiência

  
  


Era um dia tranquilo para Summer, o que era incomum visto a rotina de aulas, treinamento e missões que ela e seu time estavam constantemente envolvidos. Mas não havia nada disso naquele dia, sem nada para fazer, parecia que a única opção era passar algum tempo de qualidade com seus companheiros de equipe. 

Só havia um problema nisso… seus colegas de time estavam desaparecidos. 

Depois do horário do almoço Summer não viu nenhum deles. Parecia uma boa ideia procurar em seu quarto compartilhado. Assim que Summer abriu a porta, ela viu apenas um de seus colegas de equipe: Raven. 

Ela estava sentada no chão aos pés de sua própria cama com os joelhos dobrados em uma posição típica oriental, sua espada vermelha estava descansando sobre seu colo enquanto ela passava uma pedra de amolar em movimentos lentos e metódicos ao longo do comprimento do fio da lâmina.

Raven levantou seus olhos vermelhos para ver Summer entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. 

— Oi, Raven! Você por acaso sabe onde estão os meninos? 

— Saíram para a cidade. — respondeu voltando a sua concentração a espada. 

— Quê? Para a cidade? O que foram fazer lá? 

As sobrancelhas de Raven curvaram para baixo e sua voz saiu em um grunhido irritado:

— Não me importo com o que aqueles dois fazem. 

— Mas é seu irmão e seu namorado. — argumentou Summer.

— E daí? Você é a líder, não deveria saber onde seus subordinados estão? 

— Vocês não são meus subordinados, são meus companheiros, meus amigos. 

Raven só revirou os olhos para isso e continuou seu trabalho de afiar sua arma. 

— Você brigou com o Tai? Está brava com ele? — Ela perguntou cautelosa.

— Você ia gostar disso, não é? — Raven virou-se para ela com um leve sorriso nos lábios e Summer sentiu seu rosto esquentar. 

— O-o-o-Quê?! Claro que não! — gaguejou a pequena líder do time STRQ. 

— Não precisa fingir que não, eu sei que você gosta do Tai. — Raven disse surpreendo Summer, ela nunca imaginou que sua amiga saberia da sua paixão secreta pelo parceiro loiro, mas talvez ela fosse pior em disfarçar do que suponha. 

— Raven… Eu…

— Não tem problema, eu não me importo de você gostar dele. — Ela a cortou, surpreendo Summer mais uma vez. — Sinta-se livre para fazer sua jogada, se ele quiser ficar com você, não atrapalharei.

— Raven?! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas? Você não gosta do Tai? — Ela se sobressaltou e Raven a observou com cuidado de sua posição no chão. 

— Sim, gosto, mas não sou do tipo de acredita que relacionamentos são como prisões. De onde eu venho, as pessoas podem ficar com quem bem quiserem, não tem isso que vocês chamam de casamento. Na verdade, essa ideia de ficar só com uma pessoa para sempre me soa ridícula. 

Summer se sentou na cama de sua colega atordoada com a declaração que acabara de ouvir. 

— Então quer dizer que… — Ela estava tentando processar aquilo. — Você fica com outras pessoas? 

— Eu faço o que eu quiser. 

— E… o Tai sabe? 

Raven riu sarcástica.

— Claro que sabe. 

— E ele não se importa? 

— Por que se importaria?

Summer ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. 

— O relacionamento de vocês é muito estranho, não basta fazerem essas coisas agora tem isso também. 

— Essas coisas? — Raven levantou uma sobrancelha. 

— Eh, você sabe, essas coisas. — O rosto de Summer ficou vermelho. 

Ela se referia a certas práticas que os dois tinham começado logo depois que iniciaram o namoro. Aparentemente Raven gostava de amarrar e humilhar Tai, e pelo que seu parceiro lhe contou, ele gostava de ficar a mercê dela. Summer não entendia bem como funcionava, ela nunca tinha ouvido falar disso antes, mas se ela fosse bem sincera, tinha certa curiosidade a respeito. 

— Essas coisas é eu tratá-lo como meu brinquedo? — Raven guardou sua espada na bainha, agora mais interessada com o rumo da conversa. 

— Raven, para, eu não me sinto tão confortável em falar disso. Não quero criticar vocês. 

— Não achei que estava criticando, pensei que estava interessada. — Raven sorriu e deslizou para a cama sentando-se ao lado de Summer. 

— Interessada? Eu? Não! Não! Deve estar enganada! Eu não… de jeito nenhum! — Summer desejou poder sumir, ela podia sentir seu rosto vermelho e isso estava a fazendo ficar com ainda mais vergonha. 

— Essa sua cara diz o contrário… — Raven se inclinou sobre ela e segurou seu queixo. 

— O-o que você está fazendo? — Summer sentiu seu coração bater feito um louco dentro de seu peito. 

— Um experimento, se não gostar, basta dizer para que eu pare. 

— Como assim? — Summer não teve tempo de perguntar mais nada, Raven fechou a distância entre elas a beijando nos lábios. 

Summer levou suas mãos aos ombros da garota mais alta, mas seu corpo a traiu, em vez de empurrar ela fez foi puxar a camisa de Raven a trazendo para mais perto. Ela arfou quando sentiu a língua da outra invadindo sua boca, mas simplesmente não conseguia afastar sua colega. O beijo ficou mais passional e as mãos de Raven foram parar na nuca de Summer a puxando para perto de si de uma forma possessiva e ela soltou um gemido involuntário dentro do beijo. 

Quando percebeu, suas costas baterem no colchão e Raven estava com seu peso sobre seu corpo. Isso foi o estopim, Summer teve de recuar para trazer algum ar para dentro de seus pulmões em chamas. 

Ela respirou com dificuldade e quando recobrou mais a consciência, notou Raven a olhando de cima, seu rosto ruborizou novamente. Summer tentou articular algo para dizer, mas sua mente e seu corpo estavam uma bagunça de nervos naquele momento. 

— Raven… por que fez isso? — Foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar. 

Raven riu puxando um sorriso debochado.

— Porque eu quis, já não disse que eu faço o que eu quero? — Ela respondeu cheia de si. — Na verdade, faz um tempo que eu queria fazer isso. 

Summer sentiu seu rosto se aquecer com a última declaração. 

— Você… Eeh…

— Foi a sua primeira vez beijando uma garota? — Raven perguntou de repente. 

Ela não precisou responder para Raven saber a resposta, o jeito com ela desviou o olhar já dizia tudo. 

— Também foi a minha primeira vez beijando uma garota. 

Raven agarrou o rosto dela virando para que Summer a olhasse de frente, ela passou os dedos pelos seus lábios de forma áspera. 

— E eu gostei. — Ela se inclinou para beijá-la novamente, mas Summer segurou seus ombros a impedindo. 

— Raven, não! Você tem namorado. 

— Já disse que isso não é um problema. — Ela falou irritada. 

— Não é um problema para você! Eu não disse que estava bem com isso. 

Raven franziu o cenho e imediatamente se afastou. 

— Se é assim que você se sente. — Ela ficou de pé e caminhou até a porta lhe lançando um olhar cuidadoso. — Se mudar de ideia um dia… 

* * *

— Hey! Podemos conversar? — Taiyang se sentou ao lado de Summer em um banco ao ar livre que ficava em uma parte mais afastada do pátio da Beacon. 

— Claro, algum problema? É sobre a missão da professora…? 

— A Raven me contou sobre o que aconteceu com vocês. — Ele a interrompeu. 

— Ela… contou? — Summer estava genuinamente chocada. — Tai, eu não queria, foi que-

— Pode parar, Summer! — Ele a calou de novo. — Tá tudo bem, não precisa se sentir mal com isso. — Taiyang continuou com uma voz gentil. — Se você tá se impedindo de ficar com Raven por minha causa, quero que saiba que ficarei feliz por vocês duas. 

— Como é? Você não se importa mesmo? 

Taiyang riu da expressão surpresa dela. 

— Eu e Raven temos um tipo de relacionamento um pouco peculiar. 

— Eeeh, eu sei… — Summer se ruborizou. 

— Eu gosto de ser submisso e dominado, ela gosta de ser dominadora, eu sei que tem pessoas que não entendem como se pode gostar disso, eu também não entendia até começar a fazer. 

— Você veio até aqui para me convencer a fazer isso? 

— Não! Não! Você faz o que você quiser. Só que… Eu sinto que você tem curiosidade, não estou certo?

Summer sentiu seu rosto queimar como uma braseiro, ela se encolheu evitando olhar para ele. 

— Ta-hum.. 

— O que você disse? — Taiyang riu do jeito como ela estava tentando esconder o próprio rosto. 

— Eu disse  _ talvez. _ — Ela se mexeu desconfortável no banco. — O jeito que você fala… num sei, às vezes fico realmente curiosa. 

— E você gosta da Raven? 

— Gosto, quer dizer, não sei se é dessa forma, mas… 

— Gostou de beijar ela? — Taiyang concluiu.

— Sim. — Summer admitiu. 

— Eu realmente acho que você deveria se permitir, Raven é afim de você. 

— Afim de mim? Não! Você deve estar enganado... 

Taiyang riu suavemente. 

— Nós temos uma regra, sempre contar uma para o outro quando estivemos interessados em outras pessoas. E antes mesmo disso acontecer, ela já tinha me falado sobre estar querendo tentar algo contigo. 

— Eu não posso acreditar nisso… Como nunca desconfiei? — Summer ficou pensativa de repente, ela realmente não conseguia lembrar de nada que desse algum indicativo, teve aquele olhar que Raven lhe deu antes de sair depois que elas se beijaram, mas Summer não pensou que poderia ser nada demais. 

— Summer? — Taiyang colocou a mão em seu ombro e ela se virou para olhá-lo. — Eu sou seu parceiro, estou aqui para tirar qualquer dúvida que você venha a ter e se tiver disposta a pelo menos tentar, eu vou te apoiar, mas se decidir que não, pode contar com meu apoio também. 

Ela olhou para os olhos azuis tão gentis e generosos dele, Summer sentiu seu coração se aquecer. 

— Eu vou pensar, Tai. 

— Você é um amor, vou falar isso para a Raven, se não se importa. — Ele se levantou e beijou o topo de sua cabeça carinhosamente. 

— Não me importo… — Summer o viu se afastar, ela tinha muito o que pensar mesmo. 

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram e Summer havia sim tomando uma decisão. Ela voltou a conversar com Taiyang e ele lhe explicou com mais detalhes como era sua relação com Raven e a pequena líder do time STRQ não conseguiu deixar de ficar um tanto fascinada em como ele parecia tão satisfeito com tudo aquilo, o que só fez sua curiosidade se transformar em um desejo. 

— Meninos, preciso que vocês vão até o Vale para conseguir mais  _ dust _ para nosso estoque pessoal. — Summer disse na reunião de equipe que ela mesma convocou. 

— Só nós? — Qrow perguntou cruzando os braços. — Mas você sempre quer supervisionar o nosso  _ dust _ . 

— É que… — Summer correu os olhos para seus dois outros colegas de equipe procurando alguma ajuda. 

Taiyang veio a seu socorro. 

— Não complica as coisas, Qrow, vamos logo e podemos passar naquela lanchonete que tem a garota que você tá afim. — Ele se levantou e agarrou o braço de Qrow o puxando para fora. 

— Pensando bem, isso é uma ótima ideia! — Qrow falou subitamente animado.

Os dois rapazes saíram deixando Summer a sós com a pessoa que dominou todos os seus pensamentos nos últimos dias. 

— Então, agora que você se livrou dos dois patetas, o que pretende fazer? — Raven falou fazendo pouco caso. 

— Eu realmente não gosto quando você fala dessa forma. 

— Que seja, não dou a mínima. — Raven cruzou os braços. — Então, o que decidiu?

Summer respirou fundo. 

— Decidi que… darei uma chance para essa… Experiência. — Ela claramente escolheu as palavras com cuidado. 

Raven sorriu para isso, ela se aproximou da colega e levantou as mãos para ela, porém, Summer se afastou rapidamente dando dois passos para trás. 

— Mas… tem algumas condições. 

— Condições? — Raven levantou uma sobrancelha de forma descontente. — E o que seriam essas “condições”? 

— Primeiro de tudo. — Ela começou. — Se por acaso isso não der certo, não vamos falar mais disso nunca mais. 

— O quê? Você não-

— Segundo, se em qualquer momento eu não estiver gostando, vamos parar imediatamente. Certo? 

— Certo. — Raven revirou os olhos. — Não sei porque acha que eu agiria diferente disso, mas alguma coisa? 

— Você não pode me bater, nem me xingar e nem ser excessivamente grossa! 

— O quê?! — Raven se chocou. — Você só pode está de brincadeira! 

— Essa é minha condição. — Summer foi firme e usou seu tom de voz de líder. — Ou você aceita, ou não vai ter nada de mim.

Raven praticamente rosnou fazendo uma cara enraivecida, certamente as coisas não estavam indo como ela gostaria. Ela andou de um lado para o outro no quarto bem no vão entre as camas, até que parou na frente da garota mais baixa. 

— Tá certo, nada de xingamentos, mas só para constar, eu não pretendia bater em você. 

— Não… pretendia? — Summer sentiu seu rosto enrubescer quando Raven colocou uma mão em sua bochecha. 

— Não, só porque eu trato o Tai de uma forma, não quer dizer que eu irei te tratar do mesmo jeito. — Ela acariciou a maçã de seu rosto apreciando o jeito como sua pele estava rosada pela vergonha. 

— Bem… eu pensei… 

— Eu gosto de xingar, mas se você não gosta… — Raven se afastou e apesar de perceber que provavelmente ela só estava usando um recurso barato para tentar fazê-la voltar a atrás, Summer não quis a vê-la assim. 

— Talvez possamos deixar isso aberto a negociação futura. — Summer tossiu ao falar isso e viu Raven puxar um sorriso mínimo em seu rosto. 

— Bom, se não tem mais nenhuma condição, podemos começar…

— Só um instante! — As maçãs do rosto de Summer ficaram rubras novamente. 

— Mais condições? 

— Não é bem uma condição, tá mais para uma informação… 

Raven esperou ela continuar. 

— Eu nunca fiz isso… — admitiu Summer. 

— Bem, se é isso… — Raven se aproximou e puxou ela pela cintura para seus braços. — Eu também nunca estive com uma garota. 

— Não, Raven, eu quis dizer que eu nunca estive com ninguém. — Ela disse sentindo seu rosto se avermelhar mais. 

— Uou! Devo me sentir honrada por ter sido escolhida? — Raven ironizou. 

— Sim! — Summer se zangou com o tom de voz dela e se virou lhe dando as costas. 

— Ora, pare de agir assim, pensei que estava querendo isso também. — Riu da atitude dela e a abraçou por trás se abaixando para encaixar seu queixo no ombro da pequena garota. 

Era tão diferente de estar com Taiyang que era um homem alto e forte. Summer era uma garota pequena e meio franzina, mas foi justamente isso que atraiu Raven a princípio. Quando descobriu que gostava de deixar as pessoas submissas a ela, Raven também descobriu que se atraia pela passividade, não era especificamente homens ou mulheres e sim pela figura passiva diante dela. E por mais que Summer fosse líder de sua equipe e já tivesse mostrado diversas vezes sua força, ela ainda tinha aquela aparência doce e meio frágil que a deixava tão excitada. 

Raven quase podia imaginá-la amarrada em sua cama tremendo e implorando para que a tocasse. 

— Sim, mas você tem de ser gentil. — Summer argumentou. 

— Eu estou sendo gentil com você! — Raven a puxou pelo quadril e afundou seu rosto no pescoço dela afastando os fios de cabelo com a ponta do nariz.

— Raven! — Summer se afastou rapidamente de seus braços assim que sentir os lábios da outra tocarem em sua pele. 

— O que foi dessa vez? — Raven ralhou claramente impaciente. 

— Não deveríamos combinar antes? — Ela falou sentindo todo o seu rosto vermelho e seu nervosismo crescer. 

— Céus, você realmente nunca fez isso antes, não é? 

Summer balançou a cabeça confirmando e se sentiu embaraçada. 

Raven soltou um suspiro pesado percebendo que levaria muito mais tempo do que ela imaginou para ter o que queria. Ela teria de ser paciente e ir realmente devagar. 

— Ok, vamos combinar então. — Raven se sentou em sua cama. Ela tentou fazer com que sua voz soasse o mais diplomática possível, ficou óbvio que a mesma abordagem que ela usava com Taiyang não funcionaria com Summer. — Me diz o que você gostaria. — Ela falou e Summer sentiu a mudança e relaxou um pouco. 

— Beijar? Talvez? — Summer disse de forma doce. 

— É um começo. — comentou Raven apreciando como Summer pareceu feminina ao dizer aquilo. — Vem aqui. — ordenou calmamente e bateu em sua coxa indicando onde ela queria que sua colega se sentasse. 

Summer corou ao ver o gesto, mas mesmo assim algo quente se acendeu dentro dela. Ela caminhou em sua direção e se sentou de lado no colo de Raven que imediatamente passou os braços por sua cintura. 

— Vamos combinar uma coisa. — Raven aproximou o rosto do dela. — Eu mando, você obedece, caso não se sinta bem, é só dizer que eu paro, ok? 

Summer assentiu sentindo seu coração bater feito um louco dentro de seu peito. A mão de Raven foi para seu joelho e acariciou em movimentos lentos, como se estivesse avaliando sua recepção, como Summer não protestou, ela subiu sua carícia para o alto empurrando a barra de sua saia. 

— Tá gostando disso? — Raven perguntou com uma insinuação de sorriso no rosto. 

Summer tentou esconder seu embaraço. 

— É bom… — respondeu com uma voz miúda. 

— O quê? — Raven se aproximou e deixou seus lábios tocarem no ouvido da garota mais baixa. — Você acha gostoso quando eu te toco? Responda. Me diz que você acha isso gostoso. — Ela apertou sua coxa com mais rispidez e mordeu sua orelha. 

— Ah! Raven… — Summer suspirou se sentindo estranhamente quente. 

Raven beijou seu pescoço e ela inclinou a cabeça instintivamente para dá mais acesso suspirando enquanto sentia a mão dela passear atrevidamente por sua perna. Traçando uma linha através de seu queixo, Raven deixou seus lábios perto o bastante dos de Summer para provocá-la. 

Summer tentou se aproximar e beijá-la, mas Raven se afastou deixando um gemido frustrado escapar da pequena líder. 

— Você ainda não me disse que acha gostoso. — Raven mordeu sua mandíbula e queixo enquanto sua mão deslizou para a parte interna de sua coxa fazendo Summer se sentir rapidamente uma bagunça de calor e nervosismo. — Você só vai ganhar o que quer se for uma garota boazinha e obedecer. 

Raven sorriu ao sentir ela estremecer em seus braços. Estava conseguindo dobrá-la a sua vontade de uma forma que era nova até mesmo para ela. 

— Raven… eu tenho vergonha. — Summer ofegou sentindo que aquele calor em seu corpo não era mais tão agradável, estava a incomodando, ela queria que ele fosse aplacado. 

— Que pena… — Raven afastou sua mão da perna e sua boca de seu pescoço. — Tá parecendo que você não vai ganhar nada. 

Summer se mexeu inquieta sobre suas pernas, ela estava claramente lutando contra seu orgulho para se manter firme. Raven precisava empurrar mais ela. 

— Levante-se! — Raven ordenou, Summer a olhou confusa por um instante, depois obedeceu e se colocou de pé na sua frente. 

Raven varreu seus olhos de forma bastante fria por ela e a viu trocando o peso dos pés. 

— Tire sua camisa! 

— O quê?! — Summer engasgou sentindo seu rosto queimar novamente. 

— Não me faça repetir as coisas, tire sua camisa! 

— Ah, certo. — Summer olhou para seu uniforme da Beacon ainda inteiramente composto, ela retirou o casaco e parou quando foi desabotoar o primeiro botão. 

Ela olhou para Raven sentada na cama apoiada em seus braços e com um sorriso insolente no rosto.  _ Por que ela estava obedecendo?  _ Summer começou a desfazer os botões automaticamente enquanto se lembrava das palavras que Taiyang lhe disse em uma de suas conversas. 

“Eu sei que a maioria das pessoas acha absurdo a ideia de sentir prazer ao obedecer alguém, mas pelo menos para mim, é como se entregar totalmente à alguém e isso é assustador e incrível ao mesmo tempo. Você sente uma coisa aqui no seu peito, queimando e é emocionante. Eu tenho de ser forte o tempo todo, sou o homem que as pessoas procuram para levantar uma caixa de 50 quilos, mas quando estou com ela, não preciso ser forte nem durão. Pode parecer estranho, mas é até relaxante, eu não preciso me preocupar com nada, só seguir as ordens de Raven. Eu confio nela, confio que ela fará o melhor para mim no final e que vai ser prazeroso para nós dois. E sei que se você confiar, ela fará o mesmo com você.”

Summer já havia acabado de abrir os botões deixando sua barriga e parte de seu sutiã a vista, mas ela parou antes de tirar a peça de roupa. 

— O que houve? — Raven perguntou a tirando de seu pequeno devaneio. — Quer desistir? 

— Eu estive pensando… por que você gosta de fazer isso? — Summer perguntou séria. 

Raven sorriu. 

— Porque sinto prazer em ver as pessoas me obedecendo. — Uma resposta direta e simples, bem ao estilo Raven de ser. 

Summer refletiu por um instante. 

— Eu não sei se sinto o mesmo do Tai. — Ela admitiu. 

— Você não é como ele. — Raven falou aquilo sem nenhum vestígio de deboche em sua voz. — Eu agora entendo isso, cada um deve ser diferente, foi um erro meu achar que poderia agir com você igual como faço com ele. 

Summer se surpreendeu com as palavras dela. 

— Isso é novo para mim também, eu só estive com Tai, então lidar com você vai ser um aprendizado para mim igualmente como vai ser para você. — Raven foi sincera saindo de sua personalidade agressiva nem que fosse por um segundo apenas para dizer aquilo. — Se você tiver disposta a tentar. 

“Eu não preciso me preocupar com nada, só seguir as ordens de Raven. Eu confio nela, confio que ela fará o melhor para mim no final e que vai ser prazeroso para nós dois. E sei que se você confiar, ela fará o mesmo com você.”

As palavras de Taiyang reverberaram por sua mente uma última vez enquanto ela fitava os olhos de Raven. 

— Desculpe, vou tentar pra valer agora. — Ela disse sorrindo e tirou sua camisa ficando apenas em seu sutiã preto. 

— Bom. — Raven voltou a fazer sua cara de indiferença enquanto a avaliava com cuidado. — Agora tire seu sutiã. 

Summer suprimiu sua vergonha e levou suas mãos as costas desafivelando seu sutiã e depois deslizou as alças pelos ombros deixando a peça de roupa cair no chão enquanto cobria seus seios recém expostos com seus braços. 

— Você vai ficar se escondendo de mim é? — Raven disse aborrecida. — Deixe-me vê-la! — Exigiu. 

Ela tentou não pensar tanto em sua vergonha e abaixou os braços deixando seus seios a vista. Seu rosto ficou aquecido quanto mais ela ficava ali parada apenas sentindo os olhos de Raven fixos nela. Summer nunca foi de se importar muito com sua aparência, mas ela não era a garota mais segura de si nesse quesito. 

— Os toque. 

Summer teve de balançar a cabeça para ter certeza do que havia ouvido. 

— O quê? 

— Toque seus seios com suas mãos. — Raven foi mais específica e viu Summer hesitar. — Vamos, faça isso por você, confie em mim. — Sua voz ficou menos autoritária e mais gentil. 

Isso deixou Summer mais à vontade. Ela respirou fundo e levou uma de suas mãos a um de seus seios e começou a massageá-lo. 

Raven observou atentamente cada movimento que ela fazia, ela gostou especialmente de como seu rosto normalmente doce e decente agora tinha um tom vermelho pecaminoso cobrindo suas bochechas e seus lábios que já haviam dito tantas ordens firmes agora estava ofegando pequenos gemidos indecorosos que soavam como uma melodia libertina. 

Summer se perdeu um pouco na sensação, ela nunca havia se tocado daquela forma e estava a provocando coisas que ela não esperava sentir. Ela lembrou-se de olhar para a garota que a assistia, Raven estava com um inegável olhar aquecido sobre ela e isso a fez se sentir envaidecida, como se ela fosse especial a ponto de despertar tal desejo em alguém. Um calor estranho e ao mesmo tempo familiar começou a se acumular em seu ventre, e novamente, Summer queria aplacá-lo. 

— Pare! — A ordem veio clara e firme fazendo Summer quase saltar de susto, sem pensar no que estava fazendo, ela simplesmente parou. 

— Vem aqui. — Raven a chamou e Summer caminhou até ela parando de frente. — Fique de joelhos. 

Summer teve apenas um lapso de pensamento de que aquilo era estranho, mas naquele ponto ela já estava tão envolvida que praticamente seu corpo agiu sozinho e suas pernas dobraram e ela ficou de joelhos aos pés de Raven. 

— Muito bem, boa garota. — Raven disse sorrindo e levantou uma mão a seu rosto e acariciou levemente, Summer fechou os olhos e se inclinou para a carícia. 

Definitivamente Raven achou o caminho de como deveria tratar Summer. Sem dúvidas, muito diferente de como era sua relação com seu namorado, mas ainda assim, era satisfatório, ela conseguia fazer a garota se dobrar a suas vontades, mesmo que fosse com uma abordagem mais sutil. 

— Viu como estou sendo gentil, assim como prometi? — Summer a olhou de baixo e assentiu, por um momento ela duvidou que Raven seria capaz, mas até agora estava indo tudo muito bem. — Agora tire meus sapatos e meias. 

Summer se surpreendeu pela natureza da ordem, mas não contestou. Ela se inclinou e alcançou os sapatos de Raven, era um calçado padrão da escola, feito de couro preto, que logo Summer arrancou dos pés dela, mas parou quando foi a hora de puxar as meias. 

Raven usava uma meia de fio grosso de cor preta que iam até um pouco acima de seus joelhos. Ela sentiu uma mão pousar em sua cabeça e Summer olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos vermelhos de sua colega. 

— Não precisa hesitar em obedecer as minhas ordens, só siga em frente. — Raven disse e Summer assentiu. 

Ela roçou os dedos na coxa de Raven e começou a puxar vagarosamente sua meia-calça expondo primeiro seu joelho. Enquanto desenrolava a peça de roupa, Summer apreciou a textura macia da pele tão pálida da amiga sob seus dedos. 

Era quase hipnótico como seus movimentos iam executando a ordem, ela realmente se sentiu relaxada. Não havia necessidade de pensar, apenas fazer. Como se fosse um treino que foi tão repetido até o corpo fazer por si só. 

Depois que ela acabou a tarefa, Summer sentou-se sobre seus joelhos com o rosto pairando próximo as pernas de Raven, seus olhos se arrastaram pela extensão da pele agora exposta. Summer teve a súbita vontade de se inclinar e beijar a palidez de sua colega e sem perceber, sua cabeça vagou naquela direção, mas a mão de Raven a impediu ao segurar seu cabelo.

Summer levantou os olhos para encarar um sorriso arrogante dela. 

— Peça. — Summer a olhou confusa. — Peça minha permissão. 

— Raven… deixa… — Verbalizar seu desejo era mais difícil do que ela presumia. — Eu posso… tocar em você? Por favor. 

Raven não pôde conter um sorriso a vendo ali a seus pés quase implorando para lhe tocar. Os olhos grandes e as maçãs coradas eram um deleite para seus olhos diante de tamanha passividade. Ela estava certa, Summer ficava deliciosa como submissa. O caminho alternativo funcionou melhor do que o esperado. 

— Pode. 

Assim que teve a permissão, Summer passou suas mãos timidamente pelas pernas de Raven, só um pouco acima do joelho, ela afastou a bainha de sua saia conforme pegava confiança e se inclinou, mas Raven a parou mais uma vez puxando seu cabelo. 

— Peça! — Dessa vez seu tom de voz foi mais autoritário, como um chefe que estava ficando impaciente de dizer a mesma ordem repetidas vezes para o mesmo funcionário. 

— Me deixe beijá-la, por favor. 

Raven largou os fios de seu cabelo que ela havia puxado e fez um carinho muito rápido. 

— Pode.

Summer não perdeu tempo e beijou a coxa dela, ela não sabia exatamente o que fazer, mas sempre foi uma guerreira com boa intuição e quando ficava na dúvida, deixava sua intuição lhe guiar. Foi isso que Summer fez, apenas seguindo seus instintos, quando percebeu, ela estava subindo pela perna na amiga com a saia levantada e se aproximando do sexo da amiga. 

Ela sentiu o cheiro de Raven atingir seu nariz, não era desagradável como Summer poderia esperar, pelo contrário, ela se viu apreciando e desejando mais. Talvez ela devesse pedir permissão, quando olhou para cima, Raven estava com os olhos fechando, parecia estava gostando do tratamento. 

De repente ela empurrou a cabeça de Summer e ficou de pé, com os olhos arregalados ela viu Raven abrir zíper da saia e tirar a peça de roupa ficando em sua calcinha preta que ela também logo tirou. 

Raven achou divertida a cara de embaraço que Summer fez. 

— O que foi? Tá com medo? — zombou e Summer negou com um balanço de cabeça. — Bom. Continue de onde parou! — Raven forçou sua nuca até que ela estivesse com o rosto a centímetros de seu sexo. 

Summer engoliu a seco e sentiu seu coração bater feito um louco dentro de seu peito ao perceber o que Raven queria que ela fizesse. 

— Eu… eu não sei fazer isso… — Ela abaixou a cabeça envergonhada muito mais por sua inexperiência do que qualquer outra coisa. 

— Só continue. — Raven empurrou a cabeça dela entre suas pernas e Summer imediatamente sentiu o calor da intimidade dela em seu rosto. — Use sua língua! — Exigiu impaciente. 

Summer respirou fundo e roçou sua língua no sexo e sentiu a mão de Raven apertando a parte de trás de sua cabeça a empurrando para ainda mais perto. Ela tentou seu melhor, passando sua língua de forma completamente desajeitada enquanto tentava manter a respiração estável, mas ela não fazia ideia de como fazer aquilo dar certo. 

Raven grunhiu e puxou a cabeça dela para longe. 

— Deuses, você é horrível nisso! 

— Me desculpe, eu disse que não sabia fazer isso. — Summer se encolheu com o orgulho ferido. 

— Só tem uma forma de resolver isso. 

— Como? — Summer mal terminou de pronunciar a pergunta e ela foi arrancada do chão pelos braços de Raven e jogada de costas contra a cama.

Quando abriu os olhos, Raven estava pairando sobre ela, o rosto a centímetros de distância do seu e ela sorriu de um jeito quase perverso fazendo Summer estremecer. 

Raven se inclinou até que seus lábios estivessem tão perto que Summer sentiu a respiração quente da outra fazendo cócegas em seu rosto. 

— Mostrando como é que se faz! — Ela disse enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e começando a beijar sua pele. 

— Quer dizer…? 

— Eu vou chupar sua boceta até você gritar meu nome. — Raven disse perto de seu ouvido a fazendo ficar mais vermelha que um tomate maduro. — E você vai aprender direitinho como é que se faz. 

— Mas… mas eu pensei que você nunca tinha ficado com garotas. — Summer argumentou. 

— Sim, mas já estive com Tai o bastante para saber como é que se faz isso. — Raven falou cheia de confiança. — Agora não se mexa. 

— O que você tá fazendo? — Summer perguntou confusa ao ver Raven se mover para o criado-mudo que ficava ao lado de sua cama, da gaveta ela tirou uma corda. 

— Eu vou te amarrar. 

— Você vai o quê? — De repente ela percebeu que não deveria ficar tão surpresa, segundo o que ela havia conversado com Taiyang, usar cordas era uma das partes preferidas de Raven. 

— Não se preocupe, eu só vou amarrar suas mãos, se tiver ruim para você é só avisar que eu te solto na hora. — Raven disse parecendo bem séria. 

— Tudo bem, mas o Tai falou de uma palavra de segurança. — Summer disse olhando quase aturdida para Raven preparando a corda com as mãos. 

— Sim, se você quiser parar basta dizer “vermelho” a qualquer momento que eu paro e te desamarro. Entendido? 

Raven esperou ela assentir para só então seguir se sentando sobre sua cintura e puxando seus braços. Summer se manteve nessa posição enquanto rastreava os movimentos seguros e ritmados dos dedos de Raven enrolando a corda em seus dois pulsos. 

— Se tiver muito apertado avise. 

Raven estava tão concentrada em sua tarefa, Summer admirou como seu rosto ficou com uma expressão que raramente se via, era: Sereno. Parecia executando um ritual, era a mesma expressão que ela fazia quando estava preparando chá ou afiando sua espada. Para ela, essas coisas eram um ritual e isso a deixava em paz. Eram os únicos momentos que se poderia ver Raven Branwen serena. 

Mas logo acabou, seus dois pulsos estavam enrolados e Raven uniu os dois com um nó formando uma algema feita só de corda. 

— Feito. — Ela anunciou e Summer contemplou seu trabalho, se era possível, Raven conseguiu fazer uma mera corda ficar tão bonita presa em seu corpo. 

Raven puxou seus braços para cima de sua cabeça e prendeu na cabeceira da cama. Summer não protestou, nem mesmo quando ela deslizou sua mão pelos seus braços, ombros, seios e barriga até chegar em seu umbigo. 

— Você está onde eu queria, à minha mercê. — Raven se regozijou com a visão da colega seminua e amarrada a sua cama. 

Summer sentiu uma onda de prazer estranha percorrer pelo seu corpo. Ela estava ali, completamente entregue a Raven que poderia fazer qualquer coisa com ela e em vez de isso a incomodar, estava a excitando, Summer queria que Raven fizesse aquilo. Queria tanto que inconscientemente, ela mordeu o próprio lábio em expectativa. 

— Por que está fazendo essa cara? — Raven perguntou com uma sugestão de sorriso no rosto. — Tá querendo que eu te foda, não é? — Ela se inclinou agarrando um de seus seios com a mão e deixando seus lábios na altura de sua orelha enquanto Summer se sentia corar até o osso. — Eu vou te dar o que você quer, mas antes, vou brincar com você. 

Raven se afastou se sentando sobre ela. Summer observou ela desfazendo os botões de sua camisa branca que fazia parte do uniforme. Raven não retirou, deixou apenas a peça de roupa aberta exibindo boa parte de seu abdômen marcado e seu sutiã vermelho que fazia um contraste bonito e atraente com sua pele pálida e combinava com seus olhos de que também tinha a mesma cor de sangue.

Summer se mexeu agitada testando a firmeza da corda que a prendia. Raven colocou uma mão sobre sua barriga a empurrando para baixo como quem colocava um cachorro mal comportado no seu lugar. 

Ela levou sua mão a seu próprio cabelo, Summer se perguntou o que Raven estava pensando quando a viu tirar uma pena negra de seu adorno de cabelo. Era uma pena de corvo, bem apropriado para ela. 

— Raven? O que está fazendo? Não! — Summer soltou um gemido estrangulado quando sentiu a amiga passar a pena pelo seu corpo. 

— Que foi? Não tá parecendo que você tá achando ruim. — Raven riu sarcástica enquanto passava a ponta da pena pelos seios dela e depois descia para a barriga. 

— Mas isso faz… cócegas! — Summer estremeceu com a sensação, ela mordeu o próprio lábio e contorceu seus pés enquanto sentia a pena passear ao redor do seu umbigo. 

— E você não gosta? Pensei que queria algo suave desde o começo.

— Eu… — Ela nem sabia o que responder, nunca imaginou que seu momento com Raven seria daquela forma e realmente não conseguia dizer que não estava gostando. 

— Talvez queria uma coisa um pouco mais… Intensa? 

Raven passou suas unhas pela barriga de Summer provocando alguns arranhões discretos em sua pele. 

Summer sentiu um pico de dor no contato e isso enviou um arrepio por sua coluna e ela arfou. Antes que tivesse tempo de respirar novamente, Raven passou a pena pelo local agora com visíveis marcas vermelhas onde as unhas dela passaram. 

A sensação era tão diferente, a dor com a suave carícia da ponta da pena. A cabeça de Summer estava girando e toda sua pele se arrepiava. 

— Viu que você só precisava confiar em mim? — Raven disse enquanto passava a pena na base de seu abdômen. — Então seja uma garota boazinha e eu te farei se sentir bem. — Ela se inclinou até que estava perto do rosto se Summer. — Você vai ser uma garota boazinha? 

Summer se sobressaltou ao sentir os dedos de Raven brincarem com um de seus mamilos enquanto a outra mão vagava perigosamente pelo cós de sua saia. 

— Ah, Raven… — O gemido escapou de sua boca. 

— Eu quero brincar com você, diga que quer ser meu brinquedo. 

Summer mordeu seu lábio tentando reprimir mais um gemido quando sentir a mão de Raven entrar por baixo de sua saia e roça os dedos na junção de sua coxa e virilha. 

— Diga! Diga que eu te dou o que você quer. — Raven exigiu com os lábios colados em seu pescoço e rolando o dedo em seu mamilo de forma mais agressiva. 

— Eu… — Summer sentia sua mente em um torpor de desejo, seu orgulho ficou de lado. — Eu quero ser seu brinquedo. 

— Boa menina. — Raven se ergueu ficando apoiada em seus joelhos. — Vamos nos livrar disso. — Ela disse puxando sua saia e a deixando só com sua calcinha. 

Raven pegou de volta sua pena. Summer gemeu de frustração e ouviu a amiga rir disso. 

— Fique quieta! — ordenou se posicionando entre suas pernas. 

Summer se sentiu constrangida e vulnerável naquela posição, suas duas mãos amarradas acima de sua cabeça e sua nudez só contribuíam para a sensação de entrega total. Ela lembrou de novo do Taiyang lhe disse, sobre relaxar e não ter de pensar em nada. Foi isso que tentou fazer, fechou os olhos e deixou a corrente prazerosa percorrer sua pele conforme Raven passava a pena de corvo por suas pernas, barriga, seios, pescoço e até seu rosto. 

— Ah! Raven! 

— Silêncio! Eu não disse para você ficar quieta?! — Raven ralhou e passou suas unhas pela barriga dela novamente deixando cinco marcas vermelhas de arranhão sobre sua pele branca. — Você vai ser punida toda vez que não obedecer, então se comporte. — Raven sentiu ela estremecer bem abaixo de si quando passou a pena pelos arranhões que ela mesma fez. 

— Eu serei… — Summer mordeu o próprio lábio sentindo novamente aquela sensação prazerosa estranha vinda da dor e do carinho suave logo em seguida. 

— Bom. Sabe, você fica bem bonita marcada assim. — Raven passou a mão pela sua barriga subindo até a base se seu seio e depois descendo até o cós de sua calcinha. 

Summer não respondeu e se sentiu recompensada pelo seu silêncio quando Raven se abaixou sobre ela e beijou sua barriga. Ela gemeu quando a língua da amiga traçou uma linha para cima até chegar entre seus seios onde ela segurou ambos com as duas mãos. 

— Fique quietinha. — Raven sorriu perversamente e Summer soube que estava em apuros. 

Ela quase gritou quando sentiu Raven fechar os lábios ao redor de um de seus mamilos e beliscou com os dentes para logo em seguida chupar. 

— Eu sempre quis saber como era fazer isso. — Raven riu contra seu pico sensível. 

Summer quase havia esquecido que tudo aquilo começou porque sua amiga estava curiosa em saber como era ficar com outra mulher. Agora não importava mais, Summer estava com sua calcinha tão molhada que ela não se importava mais com as motivações que as levaram àquilo. Ela só queria que aquele fogo dentro dela fosse aplacado. 

Ela empurrou sua cintura para cima a fim de obter algum contato físico com a garota acima dela enquanto Raven ainda brincava com seus seios e Summer torcia as mãos presas pela corda. 

Raven grunhiu ao sentir isso e empurrou ela de volta com as mãos. 

— Não faça isso! — Ela exclamou e mordeu com um pouco mais de força seu mamilo. 

Summer jogou a cabeça para trás e um gemido estrangulado saiu de sua boca. 

Ela teve de ter uma paciência tremenda, seu corpo estava suado e tremia de desejo. Nunca imaginou se sentir daquela forma. Parecia que cada fibra do seu ser implorava por mais, como se os toques, beijos, lambidas e mordidas não fosse nem sombra do que ela realmente precisava. Mas Raven estava disposta a torturá-la. 

Levou seu tempo brincando com ela, Raven estava falando sério quando disse que a faria seu brinquedo. Mas isso estava a enlouquecendo. 

— Tá querendo que eu te foda, não é? — Raven disse adivinhando seus pensamentos. 

Summer gemeu esperando que isso fosse o bastante para a amiga entender como um sim. 

Raven passou os lábios pela sua barriga descendo cada vez mais para baixo até chegar no cós de sua calcinha onde seus dedos já brincavam. 

— Tá querendo que eu te faça gozar com minha boca? — Raven sentiu ela se contorcendo logo abaixo,  _ quase _ teve pena. — Eu agora vou te ensinar como é que se faz, vê se aprende direitinho. 

Sua calcinha foi puxada pelas suas pernas lhe deixando completamente nua. Raven se inclinou sobre ela e afundou em sua intimidade molhada, Summer estremeceu. 

Raven riu ironicamente:

— Você gosta disso em? Vamos ver o que acha disso! 

Ela mergulhou sua língua do sexo de Summer que instintivamente arqueou as costas e empurrou seu quadril em sua direção. 

Logo ficou evidente a diferença de experiência entre elas, Raven se moveu com confiança de quem sabia o que estava fazendo. Sua língua varreu toda a extensão de seu sexo a fazendo sentir uma corrente de prazer percorrer sua coluna, Summer espalhou suas pernas para dar mais acesso, mas Raven as agarrou e jogou por cima se seus ombros segurando sua cintura e a levantando enquanto intensificava seus movimentos bem em cima de seu clitóris. 

— Raven! — Summer não pôde impedir o grito de escapar. 

Sua excitação que havia sido construída por tanto tempo somado ao fato de ela nunca ter sido tocada daquela forma estava a jogando para o clímax rapidamente. 

Raven sentiu que ela estava se aproximando, por mais que gostasse de jogar com a negação de orgasmo, ela estava curiosa para saber como era fazer um mulher gozar e ela própria estava excitada até o osso, ouvir a garota entregue, gemendo e gritando seu nome totalmente submissa e passiva em suas mãos estava tirando seu juízo. 

Ela cobriu o clitóris de Summer com a boca e sugou enquanto fincava suas unhas nas coxas dela formando marcas. 

Summer sentiu todo o calor se acumular em seu ventre como se fosse uma bomba prestes a explodir, ela agarrou as cordas as puxando como se sua vida dependesse disso, suas pernas enrolaram ao redor dos ombros se Raven e ela apertou as coxas em sua cabeça quando sentiu o orgasmo lhe atingir em cheio enviando onda após onda de prazer pelo seu ventre e coluna a fazendo revirar os olhos para trás e soltar um grito surdo. 

Raven diminuiu o ritmo até sua amiga parar com os espasmos pós gozo e sua consciência voltar do transe de êxtase que ela ficou. 

Quando Summer olhou para baixo de si, os olhos de Raven a encaravam divertidos. 

— É diferente, mas posso me acostumar. — Raven lambeu os próprios lábios sorrindo a fazendo corar fortemente. 

Summer ainda estava recuperando o fôlego quando sentiu Raven se aproximar subindo pelo seu corpo. Antes de perceber ela estava a beijando na boca e Summer pôde sentir seu próprio gosto dos lábios dela. 

— Hum… — Summer gemeu se afastando um pouco para colocar algum ar dentro de seus pulmões. 

— Espero que tenha aprendido algo, porque agora é a sua vez! — Raven disse e ficou de joelhos com as pernas abertas sobre a cabeça de Summer. 

Ela não teve tempo de pensar muito, Raven abaixou e logo ela estava com sua boca no sexo da amiga. Summer pensou em seu orgulho ferido de sua primeira tentativa, daquela vez, ela conseguiria. 

Summer lembrou de como Raven havia trabalhado nela e tentou fazer igual. Ela tirou os primeiros movimentos para explorar a região e logo achou o ponto mais sensível, foi fácil já que assim que tocou ali, Raven apertou seu cabelo e empurrou sua cabeça para mais perto a pressionando de um jeito quase doloso. 

Ela respirou fundo e deu tudo de si, lambendo com a superfície de sua língua. 

— Isso… Muito bem… — Raven arfou jogando a cabeça para trás e começando a balançar seus quadris encima dela. 

Estava tão excitada que não demorou a vir, Raven apertou as pernas ao redor de sua cabeça estremecendo sobre ela enquanto puxava seu cabelo. 

Quando saiu de cima dela, Summer pôde respirar novamente apesar se seu rosto estar sujo. Ela olhou para cima e viu Raven sentada sobre sua barriga. 

— Vamos encerrar aqui, vou te desamarrar. — Ela disse se inclinando para desfazer os nós da corda que prendiam seus braços. 

Summer ficou livre da cabeceira e logo Raven estava desfazendo as amarradas ao redor de seus pulsos, quando as cordas se foram, ela pôde ver um claro padrão marcado em sua pele onde as fibras da corda apertaram. 

— Eu acho isso bonito. — Raven comentou quando percebeu que sua amiga estava esfregando os pulsos marcados.

— O quê? 

— As marcas que a corda deixa no corpo, eu acho bonito. — explicou enrolando com cuidado sua corda para guardar. 

Summer observou de novo o desenho que ficou em sua pele, tinha algo de atraente, mas ela não sabia se chamaria de “bonito”. 

— Não precisa se preocupar, em menos de uma horas sua aura vai curar tudo e seu corpo estará completamente limpo. — Raven disse passando os dedos pelos arranhões em sua barriga. — Agora sugiro que vá tomar um banho. 

Ela assentiu, Summer tinha consciência de que a “sessão” havia acabado, mas mesmo assim ela ainda não havia saído completamente do papel submisso. Talvez um banho fosse ajudar mesmo. Ela entrou com movimentos automáticos no banheiro do time STRQ e ligou o chuveiro ficando vagamente consciente de Raven entrando para limpar seu rosto na pia e saindo rapidamente. 

Quando saiu do banheiro ainda com a mente perturbada por milhares de pensamentos que lhe confundiam, Summer encontrou Raven sentada a mesa de centro com o jogo de chá arrumado e já vestida em suas roupas normais. 

— Quer um pouco? — Ela perguntou. 

— Sim. — Summer sorriu se sentando a sua frente e tomando o copo de chá que Raven lhe ofereceu. 

Ela teve o cuidado de cobrir suas pernas com o roupão que estava usando pós o banho. Summer inalou o perfume que o chá verde aromatizado tinha, Raven era muito boa preparando chá e ela simplesmente amava isso. 

O chá era uma atividade exclusiva das duas, pois os meninos de sua equipe não gostavam. Na época que elas duas não se davam bem, Summer achou algo em comum que ambas apreciavam muito e logo descobriu que Raven era uma entusiasta da arte de preparar e beber chá, algo que ela trouxe consigo de sua terra natal. Foi a forma que Summer encontrou para se aproximar de sua colega de equipe.

Virou um tipo de compromisso onde as duas se sentariam no final da tarde e tomariam uma boa xícara de chá para relaxar. Foi extremamente reconfortante fazer algo tão rotineiro e familiar depois de literalmente ter seu primeiro contato sexual na vida.

— Vamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu? — Summer perguntou depois de alguns minutos de silêncio confortável onde ambas apenas estavam tomando seus chás. 

— Seria o ideal. O que você achou? 

— Achei… — Ela procurou bem as palavras. — Interessante. 

— Isso significa que vai quer fazer de novo? — Raven tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. 

— Se tiver tudo bem para você, eu teria interesse em… Experimentar outra vez. — respondeu com um suave rubor nas bochechas. 

— Tudo bem para mim, você precisa de mais treino mesmo. 

— Mais treino? — Summer se indignou. 

— Não foi de todo ruim, mas você tem de melhorar muito. — Ela disse toda arrogante tomando o copo de chá. 

— Ora! Você só tá dizendo isso para me provocar! — Summer ralhou e Raven riu sarcástica para ela. 

— Talvez. 

Summer bufou, mas depois sorriu. Era óbvio que Raven estava se esforçando para tornar as coisas o melhor possível para ela. 

— Obrigada. 

— Pelo quê? — Raven perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. 

— Por tudo, você é uma boa amiga e estou feliz pelo que aconteceu. 

Raven pareceu se surpreender por um segundo, depois colocou sua expressão de indiferença. 

— Que seja, eu fiz pelo meu prazer. 

— Pode ser, mas mesmo assim você se esforçou para me proporcionar uma boa experiência. — Summer observou Raven evitar seu olhar. 

— Eu não sou uma sádica completa. 

— Seja… você cumpriu todo o nosso acordo. 

— Consegui sua confiança? — Raven sorriu minimamente. 

— Sim, certamente que sim, podemos combinar mais coisas para a próxima vez. 

— Como os xingamentos? 

— Não! Sem xingamentos! — Summer foi firme e Raven fez uma careta descontente. — Mas que tal usar mais de sua corda? 

— Eu gosto como isso soa. — Raven sorriu. 

— Achei que ia gostar disso, e não foi ruim. — Summer corou e olhou para o resto do chá dentro de seu copo. 

— Podemos fazer algumas sessões só com as cordas, sem mais nada. Isso me agradaria muito. — Raven foi sincera com seu desejo. 

— Isso parece maravilhoso, vamos tentar isso sim. 

Summer tomou o resto de seu chá e logo Raven repôs pegando o bule. As duas continuam conversando a respeito, até a hora que Taiyang e Qrow voltaram. Definitivamente era um começo de um novo relacionamento entre elas e que abria milhares de possibilidades para ambas. 

  
  



End file.
